


if he fits, he sits

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Cats and boxes (and the prank war that will never die).





	if he fits, he sits

"I will have my revenge!" Marinette declares, poking Adrien's nose, which proclamation has him conspicuously peeking through doors before using them and checking all his things for traps for the rest of the school day; when no actual revenge materializes, he puts it out of his mind.

The next morning, Adrien walks into the classroom to find Marinette already in her seat, fiddling with her phone, and a large empty cardboard box where he needs to be sitting. He walks right back out again and returns with a cup of pumpkin spice Starbucks (extra whipped cream, and he hopes the baristas don't think he was laughing at _them_ ), which he plunks in front of Marinette: she is smiling in surprised gratitude and honest delight until he texts her a gif:

> _Catastrophe:_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
